Procrastination Wins
by hpbrat2
Summary: This is a rewrite of a scene from Fangirl (pages 174-177) where Cath is reading "The Outsiders" to Levi but from his POV. (I wrote it as an assignment for class and have cross posted with an account of the same name on AO3 ) I do not own any of this. I just wrote it for fun...and a grade...but I liked it and figured I would share. :)


God, how long had they even been here reading? He really didn't have room to complain, not with Cath being so willing to read aloud to him. But it must have been hours. The room had long since fallen dark, the dregs of their gingerbread lattes had long since gone cold, the glass of water Cath had also grabbed was room temperature. Her voice was rough, going. Guilt boiled up in him when he realized she would likely be unable to talk comfortably the next day because she had spent all night reading to him because he couldn't do it for himself.

God, if only he had checked with the library sooner for the audio copy.

But if he had…well…

Levis' chin bumped into her head. "Take a break," he said as softly as he could. They were close, cuddling. There was really no other word for it. His left arm was around her waist and she was leaning against him, moving slightly with each breath that he took. This was comfort. This was friendship. This was…well, maybe not love, but something close to the start of it.

He bit back a smile as he reached across her to get her water glass, his body curving around her before he settled against the wall once more. He watched her squirm. She had to be uncomfortable. Admittedly, this wall wasn't exactly the most comfortable place they could have chosen to lean against. Not that there really were a lot of choices in the tiny dorm room. Cath's bed or Reagan's bed. The chairs were ridiculous in how utterly uncomfortable they were after long periods of time, and the carpet covered cement really wasn't any better. He supposed they could be on separate beds, but then he couldn't do this.

"Here," he slowly slid down the wall until he was lying on her bed, resting on his side. He tugged her gently until she was lying on her back next to him, his arm her pillow. He felt her relax, her head almost nuzzling into his forearm as she got comfortable. "Better?" he asked lowly, unable to take his eyes away from her face. God she was gorgeous.

She didn't answer as he had expected. No nod. No objections. No words of any kind, in fact. Instead, she curled towards him, leaning the book against his chest as she started to read again. He curled his other arm around her, unable to resist her warmth, her fire, her…Cath-ness. He closed his eyes once more and just soaked the experience in as she continued to read.

He couldn't contain his harsh inhale when Johnny got hurt, nor could he contain the feelings of protectiveness and longing Cath's voice broke and she, too, had to take a deep breath. His arms around her tightened. He didn't realize the book ended like this. Johnny was dead. Dally was dead. But they just kept reading.

When she finally finished the book (the closing lines the same as the opening), it fell gently against his chest. He pulled her on top of him, not bothering to move the book (it was a paperback anyway), and nudged her nose lightly with his. She was so wonderful, so perfectly _Cath_ that he just had to. Their mouths fell together, sleepy and soft and open. This was not _just a kiss, _this was comfort, intimacy.

He had never known another girl who would read to him, aloud, for hours. Who would try and help, even when she didn't understand. Not even Reagan had done this much. Sure she would help study or summarize for him, but it was for her benefit too. But Cath, God…

He continued to kiss her, slow and sensual, not expecting anything more, just enjoying the closeness and the moment. Her right hand moved up to his hair and he tightened his arms just that much more.

Gradually the kisses became slower, sleepier, before stopping altogether. She had fallen asleep. He wiggled slightly, shifting her to a more comfortable position. Her neck would hurt badly enough in the morning, he didn't need to add to it, before trying and failing to reach a blanket. Well, it wasn't really cold anyway, and they would keep each other warm.

He slowly fell into Morpheus' hold, a small smile on his lips. There was a chance. He had a chance with her, wonderful, compassionate, fiery Cather.


End file.
